witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail
|Profession = Witch |Abilities = Alchemy |Voice = Teresa Gallagher |Appears_games = |Gender = Female }} Abigail was a witch who lived in her house in the outskirts of Vizima. She was not well-liked by the villagers and got blamed for many bad or strange occurrences. Her main skill was alchemy, so though the villagers approached her with suspicion, they also relied on her for potions and poisons - which she provided, rarely bothering with questions or moral objections. In the course of Chapter I, Abigail took in the orphaned Alvin after Geralt saved him from the barghests as Shani could not care for him from an inn. She also facilitated a trance where the boy revealed more about the beast and its minions who were plaguing the village. Geralt can buy a blade coating formula from her that makes it easier to battle specters and ghosts. In fact, she buys and sells quite a few things: * the aforementioned Specter Oil * some ingredients in particular Phosphorus, the only source of Vermilion in Chapter I * some greases (bear fat) * bomb making ingredients * a few books ** The Book of Animals ** Barghests ** Field Plants ** Swamp Monsters * an anti-drowner talisman * Barghest skulls (she will buy these as well as the pouch of salt) * Wolf pelts * Basilisk hides * Fleder fangs If her fate was left to the villagers, she cursed Geralt in the name of the Lionhead Spider, which she called the Black Legba. Whether this meant she was also responsible for the misdeeds of the other villagers is unclear; possibly, she had something to do with influencing the merchant to kill his brother as she had a suspicious doll of his likeness in her hut. Associated quests * Frozen Reflections * Of Monsters and Men * Small Problems * The Barghest Contract * The Devourer Contract * The Heat of the Day Journal entry :"A witch named Abigail lives in a village in the Outskirts. Though the villagers buy herbs and potions from her, she also faces much hostility." :if Geralt saves Abigail from the mob: ::The Reverend informed the congregation that Abigail had uttered the Curse of the Hellhound and the witch was surrounded by an angry mob. I decided that she did not deserve to die, and saved her from being lynched. Abigail left the Outskirts for good. ::I met Abigail again in the village of Murky Waters. The witch still trades in herbs and potions. :if Geralt leaves Abigail to be lynched: ::The Reverend informed the congregation that Abigail had uttered the Curse of the Hellhound and the witch was surrounded by an angry mob. I decided not to interfere in the shadowy internal affairs of the Outskirts. The witch was burned at the stake just after I left. Notes * Abigail took Alvin under her wing after the demise of his foster mother, Caroline. * Abigail is in possession of Berengar's notes on the Beast. * A vial of Specter Oil can be looted from her corpse on the occasion of her death. * If Abigail is spared at the end of Chapter I, she will take the healer's place in Chapter IV, just outside of the inn. * If Abigail was lynched, The Heat of the Day quest will play out differently. * If Abigail was lynched, the healer in Chapter IV tells Geralt that he shed innocent blood (Abigail) by not saving her. * In , the speech made by the local priest is virtually identical to the speech delivered by the Reverend in the Outskirts when the villagers try to lynch Abigail. Gallery People Abigail.png|Abigail's journal image Romance_Abigail_censored.png|Censored Romance Card Places_Abigails_house.png|Abigail's house cs:Abigail de:Abigail el:Άμπιγκεϊλ es:Abigail fr:Abigail hu:Abigail it:Abigail pl:Abigail ru:Абигайл pt-br:Abigail Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Soothsayers Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter I Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:Romance cards